frizerismoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy City Police Chase
'Crazy City Police Chase '''is the twelfth episode of the series and is the second episode of the second season. In this episode, Hellhound and his teammates rob an armored van before escaping, resulting in a police chase and causing various accidents throughout Belasco City. The episode takes place a few months after the events of the first episode of the second season. Plot Summary Hellhound and Black Widow are enjoying the scenery on the outskirts of Belasco City. After the two arrive at the group's meeting point, the Hellgang begins planning to rob money from an armored Locked and Loaded van, since they are running out of money. The next day, the Hellgang waits near the church in downtown Belasco City. According to Inertia, the armored van is going to pass by the area, even though the route has been changed. The convoy consists of the van, and a Hirochi Sunburst Sport RS Pursuit Unit and an ETK 854t Traffic Unit, both of which are from the Belasco City Police Department. When Inertia tells Black Widow to make her move, she did so by blocking the convoy while making a right turn at an intersection, and pretends not to see the police units. When she left, Savage, Rebel, and Sweeper ram into the convoy, taking out the police units as well as the van. Due to the force of impact, the occupants inside are knocked unconscious, and the van rolls down on the street, crashing into several civilians until it slams into a public transit bus at an intersection. The safe flies out of the van and lands on top of the hood of a parked vehicle nearby. Hellhound, Savage, Rebel, and Black Widow have secured the area while they find and load the safe. Officer Edmond, who is part of the convoy and has regained consciousness, calls for backup, and the dispatcher initiates a ctOS search before finally locating the suspects. By then, Rebel has the safe loaded onto the bed of his pickup truck; the Hellgang promptly left afterwards. Several police units are dispatched to arrest the suspects; Hellhound, Sweeper, Black Widow, Savage, and Rebel have all taken down police units that are chasing them in one way or another. While being chased by a police unit, Sweeper drives onto a ramp from a flatbed trailer and made a jump to avoid sideswiping a bus at an intersection; his semi ends up crushing 3 vehicles, out of the 4 vehicles that are parked at a diner, upon landing before moving on (see the Trivia for more information). Black Widow takes down Sheriff Cobra before hiding at the docks; Rebel manages to lose the police units chasing him and then parks at a motel parking lot, blending in with the rest of the parked vehicles. On the other hand, Savage isn't so lucky and, after initially evading some police units, is surrounded by several police officers at an intersection. He decides to drive up the stairs, which leads him to a multistory parking garage at a mall. The police units follow him inside, and when Savage arrives at the very top of the garage, the officers have blocked off all possible exits. Among the units is Officer Carlos in his unmarked Chevrolet Tahoe. Savage rams the blockades while Carlos attacks the Roamer. Eventually, Savage decides to use a red Civetta Bolide Corse ahead of him as a ramp to launch his vehicle into the air as his means of escaping the cops, but at the same time, Carlos realizes what will happen next. His efforts to stop the suspect, however, are ineffective, and Savage takes down the Tahoe before landing on top of an RV on a street parallel to the garage. It isn't over for the suspect yet though, as Savage is forced to enter a flood channel when more police units have showed up. His vehicle then catches air upon leaving the flood channel and lands inside a DHL Logistics dry box trailer. By the time Savage got his vehicle off the trailer, his SUV is severely damaged; he requests Sweeper to pick him up near the freeway. When he did meet up, Sweeper is surprised to see what happened to the Roamer; Savage refuses to give an answer because of his negativity from the police officers he has encountered. Meanwhile, Hellhound is being chased by a lineup of Dodge performance police vehicles consisting of an unmarked Durango SRT and Charger SRT Hellcat, two Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptors (one of which belongs to HellCop), an older Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor, and a Viper SRT-10 ACR Speed Enforcement Unit. The episode ends in a cliffhanger when Falcon, who is closely following the pursuit, tells Sithis to "Release the Beast". The post-credits reveal that Sheriff Cobra is going to get his revenge on Black Widow; he frees his vehicle from the accident scene and starts to find the suspect. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - white Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR with black and red stripes Sweeper - black Gavril T75 with a dry box trailer Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Crew Cab Off-Road Savage - red Gavril Roamer Off-Road Black Widow - black Dodge Coronet R/T Inertia - black Ibishu Pessima V8 HellCop - yellow Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Falcon - blue Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 with white racing stripes Detective Max - black Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat Officer Wang - Dodge Charger SRT-8 Police Interceptor Trivia * This is the first episode to feature more traffic vehicles throughout the video; FrIzErIs stated that this was done to show how busy Belasco City is. * At the beginning of the episode, 4 vehicles can be seen parked near a diner: a red Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat, a blue Dodge Durango SRT, a red Chevrolet Tahoe, and a green BMW M1. These vehicles, except the Dodge Charger Hellcat, were later destroyed by Sweeper when he landed on top of them from the jump he made. ** As a result, this is also the first episode to foreshadow the upcoming events and expectations of the actions that will happen later in the video. * According to FrIzErIs, he spent 6 weeks recording and 2.5 weeks editing; 1288 GB consisting of 1801 clips have been recorded, while 88 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. ** To date, this episode currently holds the records for the following categories in the entire series: the longest production time of an episode; the most amount of clips recorded and storage space taken up for an episode; and the most amount of destroyed or damaged vehicles in an episode. *This episode featured Easter eggs and other small details, all of which are revealed in the bloopers video: ** A reference to the early BeamNG.drive trailer can be seen in the beginning of the video. ** Some references to popular movies can be seen, such as ''Jurassic Park (a Roamer recreated into one of the Tour vehicles can be seen) and The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift (a Mazda RX-7 Veilside alluding to Han is driving on the road before it is parked at a parking garage). ** The fire department vehicles can be seen with license plates that spell out "I see fire". Other vehicles have license plates that range from "Hell yeah" and "Outch" to "WTF". ** The Tesla Autopilot Warning sound can be heard while the armored van rolled down the slope, and used for a Tesla Model S avoiding an impact with the van. ** Some vehicles, such as the red Nissan Silvia, the H-Series with the FrIzErIs promotion livery, the blue Mustang, the RV, and the yellow Charger Hellcat, can be seen twice in separate scenes. The RV in particular made two separate appearances during Savage's escape, with the second appearance resulting in its destruction. ** Ted can be seen with a new piano after the other one was destroyed in Riverside. He appears again on American Road. ** Officer Tanner is a character from the Driver video game series. ** The Mustang joke made by Mike ("Cars and coffee gone wrong?") refers to the fact that many Mustang drivers lose control while trying to show off, most notably after Cars and Coffee (a car show hosted throughout the United States), and subsequently crash into other obstacles. ** The song that is being played while Sweeper made the jump is from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. ** Benny made a reference to Michael Bay, a Hollywood director known for intense action; it can be seen shortly after Sweeper's jump. According to FrIzErIs, he receives many comments alluding to the director in many of his Movie Series episodes due to the fact that they are action-packed with crashes. ** A reference to Supernatural is made with a black Chevrolet Impala, the occupants inside (Sam and Dean Winchester) making remarks, and the music playing on the radio. ** When Rebel left the motel parking lot, he encountered an accident. It was later determined to be caused by Sweeper in the next episode. ** Sithis is a name from the Elder Scrolls video game series. *Falcon can be seen at one point during the convoy attack, which plays a role in his group's perspective. A green Gavril T-Series can also be seen hanging from the Platinum Gate Bridge while Black Widow is hiding at the docks; it, too, has a role in the next episode. * Belasco City is the name of the city located in West Coast, USA, an official BeamNG map. * As part of a collaboration between FrIzErIs and ShowMik, the aftermath of the events in this episode can be seen in a YouTube video by BeamNG.TV (owned by ShowMik). * A total of 65 users from the official BeamNG forums applied to be in this episode. ** However, Fera, who made the Locked and Loaded skin for the H-Series, was not listed in the credits, meaning that only 64 users were listed in the video. ** Also, three users made promotional content for FrIzErIs that can be seen throughout this episode: Kaiser imnop (now KaiserimnopYT), Ytrewq, and baarry5444. ** Dean Wang and GenexixsCz (aka Mad Genexixs) made mods for FrIzErIs, hence why their characters (Officer Wang and Detective Max, respectively) were listed as part of the main cast. Videos